Somebody to Love
'''Somebody to Love is sung by Queen ''is featured in the second chapter of the second book of the DSB series, "Senior Year". ' It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Ryder, Marley, Unique, Jake, Kitty, Franklin, Ruby, Kylene and Greg (basically sung by the Seniors). Lyrics Ryder: Can New Directions: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Kylene: Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Franklin (New Directions): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look, (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!) Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Marley (New Directions): I have (Ooooh) spent all my years in Ruby with New Directions: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Greg (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody) Jake and Kitty with New Directions: Oooh somebody (Somebody) Can anybody find me Ryder: Somebody to love? Franklin (New Directions): I work hard (He works hard) Every day of my life Franklin and Unique: I work till I ache in my bones Jake (New Directions): At the end (At the end of the day) Greg (New Directions): I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Kylene and Marley (New Directions): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Ruby with New Directions harmonizing: 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (with New Directions: lord) Greg (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody) Ryder and Kitty: Oooh somebody Kylene and Greg with New Directions: Can anybody find me Kylene: Somebody to love? Greg (New Directions): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) (with New Directions: I try and I try and I try) Ruby with New Directions harmonizing: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Ryder with New Directions harmonizing: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Franklin (New Directions): Got no common sense I got (His got) (with New Directions: nobody left to believe) No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Jake (New Directions): (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody) Jake and Kitty: Oooh somebody Ruby and Greg with New Directions: Can anybody find me Kylene: Somebody to love New Directions: Can anybody find me someone to love? Ryder (New Directions): Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) Marley (New Directions): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat Marley and Ryder (New Directions): (Ooooh...)I just gotta get out of (with New Directions: this prison cell) Franklin and Marley with New Directions: Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions (New Directions Girls): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Jake: Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) (Unique: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Greg:' Somebody) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh ('Ryder: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love)(Marley: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Franklin: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Marley and Unique with New Directions: Can anybody find me... Unique: Somebody to love?! New Directions: Find me (Unique:' Ooooh) Somebody to love ('Marley:' Somebody find me) Find me ('Ryder: Find me) Somebody to love (Marley: Somebody find me) Find me (Kylene: Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Franklin: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Ruby: Somebody to love) (Jake: Loove) Find me (Unique: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Ruby: Somebody to love) Find me (Greg: Somebody to love) Somebody to love Marley: Find me (New Directions: Find me) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Jake: To) Jake and Marley with New Directions: Oooh, Love!